


Little Brother

by Meaningless_Sky



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blood, Chapter Two Has Context, Character Death, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Sad, Self-Sacrifice, Violence, for the first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaningless_Sky/pseuds/Meaningless_Sky
Summary: "Keith! No! Please don't hurt him, he's done nothing wrong!"Based on a quote prompt I saw on Facebook: "Please, you can't take him away from me! He's all I have left!"





	Little Brother

"Keith! No! Please don't hurt him, he's done nothing wrong!"

"Shiro, I'll be fine! It's gonna be okay, I promise! You're gonna get out of here, you hear me?"

"No..."

"Shiro."

"Keith?"

"Shiro!"

"Let him go, please!"

"Don't hurt Shiro, please, no! Do whatever you want to me, just don't hurt him, please, I'm begging you!"

"Keith, don't do that! I'm not worth it, you idiot! Run!"

"Shiro, just let me do this....I can't let them hurt you."

"No! No, come back, please! Please, you can't take him away from me! He's all I have left!"

"Keith..."


End file.
